The present invention relates to a heating sheet used for heating a body of a user or for keeping him warm.
Conventionally, electric heaters or any other heating equipment for heating the body of a user or keeping him warm use a single Nichrome wire arranged in a spiral or zigzag pattern. However, when a disconnection occurs at a part of the Nichrome wire of the conventional electric heater or any other heating equipment of this type, heating or warming is interrupted, resulting in inconvenience. Furthermore, the Nichrome wire is heated to a higher temperature than is required for heating the user or keeping him warm. When a flammable material is disposed in the vicinity of the Nichrome wire, a fire may occur. Furthermore, all of the heat produced from the Nichrome wire cannot be used for directly heating the user or keeping him warm. As a result, the electric heater or any other heating equipment has a low efficiency, thus resulting in a lack of economy.